You Knew
by ShiningWizard255
Summary: Following AWE, Jack is sailing in the Caribbean when an old friend returns unexpectedly. Jack and Will, non-slash.
1. Chapter 1 Visitor

This story takes place following At World's End. For the sake of the storyline, pretend either the rumrunners never went out of business or they've opened up shop again under new management. ;) Pirates of the Caribbean is the property of Disney and as such, so are the characters in this story.

***************************************

"Bloody hell," the pirate muttered under his breath. "Where's me compass?" Captain Jack Sparrow rummaged through his pockets, pulling out various trinkets he had acquired on his journeys – coins, jewelry, and a flask of rum.

Jack took a long swig from the flask, enjoying the taste of the rum on his tongue. "I need two of the blasted things," he said to himself. "One to navigate with, and a second to locate the first when I've lost it."

"Looking for this?" an amused voice inquired from behind. "Here you go."

Jack's compass suddenly dangled in front of his face. "Ah! Thank you, William," Jack replied absentmindedly, snatching his compass. A moment later he paused, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Will!" he exclaimed, spinning around to meet the gaze of a smiling Captain William Turner.

"Jack, you old seadog!" Will said fondly, reaching to embrace his friend. "You look the exact same."

"It's been so long!" Jack agreed, clapping Will enthusiastically on the back. "How've you been? Where's the _Dutchman_?" Jack paused. "Am I dead?"

Will laughed heartily. "No, you're not dead. You're Jack Sparrow. I daresay you'll live forever."

"Captain," Jack corrected with a mischievous grin. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Right," Will replied, rolling his eyes. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So what brings you here, mate?" Jack asked curiously. "Come to join me one-man crew on this grandiose ship?" Jack motioned wildly with his arms to exaggerate the size of his very small ship.

Will smiled. He had missed Jack's theatrics. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he began. "Have you any idea where you are?"

"Aye, mate." Jack responded, not missing a beat. "The sea."

Will sighed patiently. "No," he said bluntly. "I mean yes, the sea," he corrected quickly when he saw Jack's eyes light up with some clever retort. "But I wasn't referring to that. Do you see anything familiar?"

Jack took in his surroundings, breathing in deep the salty sea air. On the horizon, he could scarcely make out an island of sorts. Jack glanced at Will for confirmation that this island was what his friend was referring to. When Will nodded, Jack drew his telescope to get a better look.

"Why, it's the island that mutinous traitor Barbossa left me on! Twice!" Jack lowered his telescope in disgust. "Barbossa! That miserable, cod-kissing tit. That slimy, mangy mongrel. I'll kill that dirtbag if I ever get the chance!"

Will winced slightly at Jack's words. A pang of dread ran through him to the very depths of his soul. His next words pained him greatly. "Anything else?"

Jack looked at Will strangely before raising the telescope to view a second time. Will stared intently at Jack while Jack scanned the island for what Will wanted him to see. Jack suddenly sucked in his breath at what was before his eye. Feeling a wave of nausea, Will turned away.

"Mother's love," Jack said in wonder. "It's me _Pearl_! Me _Pearl_'s docked offshore!" Jack's eyes gleamed with happiness and excitement. "Me _Pearl_," he repeated softly.

Will smiled sadly at his friend. "Aye, Jack," Will said. "It's the _Black Pearl. _Barbossa and his crew –" he paused as Jack snorted "- are here to pillage the rumrunners' cache."

"If I know _me _crew," Jack said indignantly, "they'll get good and drunk, and will dock here overnight."

Jack smiled as a plan began to form in his mind. "This is perfect," he said, looking at Will. "While me crew's passed out on board, I'll sneak onboard to the captain's quarters, kill that scallywag Barbossa, take back me _Pearl,_ and set off to find the Fountain of Youth." Jack raised his eyebrows. "Then I'll sail the seas forever, mate! Just like you."

"Aye, Jack," Will responded weakly. "Just like me."


	2. Chapter 2 Will Ye Serve?

That night...

Following Jack's attack on the _Black Pearl, _the ship sailed away from the island under the guidance of her triumphant captain. He barked orders at his crew, clutching a map to the Fountain of Youth in his hand.

Will stood on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_ to watch the _Pearl's _departure. Feeling slightly ill, he turned away from the sight of Jack's beloved ship to perform the task he had been charged as the Captain of the _Dutchman_: ferrying the souls of those that died at sea to their next destination.

He paused before the first fallen man. "Do you fear death?" he asked. One by one, the dead chose to either face final judgment or serve aboard the _Dutchman. _When no more crewmen remained, Will stood before the last soul: the soul of the fallen captain.

"Do you fear death?" Will asked softly.

Two dull, kohl-rimmed eyes looked up at him. "You knew," Captain Jack Sparrow said softly.

Will's heart ached. "Aye, Jack," he whispered, kneeling to be eye level with Jack. "I knew. My position forbade me to warn you against facing Barbossa. This was your destiny, Jack."

Jack nodded, looking away. After contemplating for several long moments, Will reached forward and took his friend in his arms. "But that didn't stop me from rushing here for you," he said, stroking Jack's hair. "I didn't want you to be alone."

Jack sniffled. "So what now?"

Will released his embrace, holding Jack at arm's length. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he began solemnly. "Will ye serve?"

"I fear death terribly," Jack admitted, shuddering slightly as memories of his stay in Davy Jones' locker rushed back to him. "Of course I'll serve."

Will grinned. "Much like me, you'll sail the seas forever, mate."

With that statement, Jack visibly brightened. His sorrowful expression was replaced by his mischievous grin. "Forever with me best mate. We'll rule these waters." He stood, holding out his hand for a handshake to solidify his agreement to serve. "Savvy?"


End file.
